Announcer/Kayn
The Kayn and Rhaast Announcer pack was a limited time announcer available during the September 2018 Odyssey event. It featured and as replacement announcers on all available PvP maps. Kayn and Rhaast also briefly appeared alongside , , and as announcers for the limited time gamemode, Odyssey: Extraction. General= Game Start ;Upon Entering Summoner's Rift * * * * * ** ''"The Ora Gate! At last." * ** ''"Weapons loose, everyone. You're going to war." ;Upon Entering Howling Abyss * * * * * ** ''"I should build an ice fortress here! Every good villain has an ice fortress." * ** ''"Always with the ageless whispers." ;Upon Entering Butcher's Bridge * * * * * ** ''"Well that's convenient." * ** ''"Which one is the butcher?" *** "All of them." ;Upon Entering Twisted Treeline * * * * * ** ''"I think we'll fit in just fine here Rhaast." *** "We're all twisted on the inside." * ** ''"I heard there was a giant spider here." *** "I'm sure that's just a rumour." ;Minions Spawning * * * * * ** ''"I better see you out there 30 seconds from now." * * * * ** ''"A completely expendable army! Where can I get one?" * ** ''"What are these things... and why are they filled with gold?" Kill Announcements ;Upon First Blood * * * * * ** ''"There's much more where that came from." * ** ''"You're so disgusting." ;On Player Kill * * * * ** ''"Look at them, all broken and... dead." * ** ''"Just the one then, hmm?" * ** ''"Good, now try killing a planet." ;On Player Death * * * * * ** ''"Wait! What?" * ** ''"Now your brother has to become a space pirate." *** "Ugh, that whole thing again?" ;On Ally Kill * * * * ** ''"Shall we harvest their Ora?" * ** ''"Good job everyone. Medals all around." * ** ''"Argh." ;On Enemy Kill * * * * * * ** ''"Friendships never last." ;Upon Execution * * * * * ** ''"Good hustle though." * ** ''"Sloppy work... or not? I wasn't looking." ;When An Ace Occurs * * * * * * ** ''"Wholesale slaughter gets such a bad wrap." Multikill Announcements ;Ally Double Kill * * * * * * ** ''"Now hunt down the rest!" ;Ally Triple Kill * * * * * ** ''"Three is a magic number!" * ** ''"A model of imperial efficiency." ;Ally Quadra Kill * * * * * * ** ''"Four down, one to go!" ;Ally Pentakill * * * * * ** ''"And they even tried to fight back! I love that." ;Enemy Double Kill * * * * * ** ''"Their tactics aren't bad. For the enemy." * ** ''"Don't let that go unpunished!" ;Enemy Triple Kill * * * * * ** ''"I've killed better." * ** ''"I hope they were friends. Friends die better together." ;Enemy Quadra Kill * * * * * ** ''"I thought I already destroyed the Quadra Sector." * ** ''"You know retreat has a long and storied history." ;Enemy Pentakill * * * * * ** ''"Urgh. A temporary setback." * ** ''"You can just say five, Rhaast." Spree Announcements ;An Ally Killing Spree * * * * * ** ''"Are you trying to impress me?" * ** ''"In war it's referred to as, 'showing initiative'." ;An Ally Rampage * * * * * ** ''"I heard that." * ** ''"I remember my first rampage." *** "Oh shut up." ;An Ally Is Dominating * * * * * ** ''"The sweet sound of crushing your enemies!" * ** ''"They're weak! Press your advantage!" ;An Ally Is Unstoppable * * * * * ** ''"I'm curious to see if they stop you." * ** ''"I knew my advice would help." ;An Ally Is Godlike * * * * * ** ''"Don't let it go to your head." * ** ''"What you're feeling is how I feel all the time." ;An Ally Is Legendary * * * * * ** ''"Looking for work? I could use someone with your talents!" * ** ''"You've killed your way to the top. But it's a long fall to the bottom." ;An Enemy Killing Spree * * * * * ** ''"Anybody going to stop this one? Anybody?" * ** ''"Please calm down." ;An Enemy Rampage * * * * * * ** ''"Now it's getting interesting." ;An Enemy Is Dominating * * * * * ** ''"They remind me of a young me." * ** ''"Just like me!" *** "The only thing you've ever dominated is your dream journal." ;An Enemy Is Unstoppable * * * * * ** ''"They have the galaxy in their grasp." * ** ''"I take that challenge!" ;An Enemy Is Godlike * * * * * ** ''"I've never known a god who couldn't be beaten." * ** ''"We're calling ourselves gods now? I like it." ;An Enemy Is Legendary * * * * * ** ''"So they finally earned my attention." * ** ''"Legends die all the time." ;Upon Shut-Down * * * * ** ''"Enough of your nonsense." * ** ''"What is wrong with you?" * ** ''"Flew too close to the sun." *** "Sometimes I wish you would fly into the sun." Objective Announcements ;Upon An Allied Turret Being Destroyed * * * * ** ''"No you don't." * ** ''"Did you lean on it? You're not supposed to lean on it!" * ** ''"When I'm emperor, my turrets will be made of gold!" *** "Your taste never fails to amaze." ;Upon An Enemy Turret Being Destroyed * * * * * * ** ''"Are these things made of tissue paper?" ;Upon An Allied Inhibitor Being Destroyed * * * * ** ''"A tactical necessity!" * ** ''"Make them pay for that!" * ** ''"It's not erased! Just broken." ;Upon An Enemy Inhibitor Being Destroyed * * * * * ** ''"It's so cute when they hide behind things!" * ** ''"I guess you were feeling... uninhibited." *** "I hate you." ;Upon An Allied Inhibitor Respawning Soon * * * * * ** ''"Everything in due time." * ** ''"Then we make our move." ;Upon An Enemy Inhibitor Respawning Soon * * * * * ** ''"You may want to do something about that." * ** ''"And you're just letting that happen?" Game Conclusion ;Upon Victory * * * * * ** ''"Well done! But don't get cocky." * ** ''"Onto the next battle. My empire isn't going to build itself." ;Upon Defeat * * * * * ** ''"If anyone asks, you don't know me." * ** ''"Please don't cry, it makes me uncomfortable." General Announcements ;Upon Player Disconnection * * * * * ** ''"Deserters will be shot." ;Upon Player Reconnection * * * * * ** ''"You're finally back. How thoughtful of you." |-|Extraction= Game Start ;Upon Entering Crash Site * * * * ** ''" 'This crucible of destruction.' That's what you sound like." * ** ''"The things you're destroying... will be each other." *** "I'm very excited." * ** ''"See, you can be dramatic!" *** "I was being literal." Category:Announcer voice-overs Category:Announcer Category:Kayn Category:Removed content Category:Odyssey: Extraction